A storage server is a special purpose processing system used to store and retrieve data on behalf of one or more clients. A storage server typically operates in conjunction with appropriate storage interfaces on behalf of one or more clients to store and manage shared files in a set of mass storage devices, such as magnetic or optical storage-based disks or tapes.
In use, the foregoing storage servers receive requests from the clients and then save information regarding such requests in a log. Such log is subsequently used to service such requests, after which the corresponding information in the log is deleted. During operation, storage servers sometimes experience power failures. In case of such failure, there is a risk that uncommitted data residing in volatile storage may be unprotected.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.